Harry Potter y la profecía de RAB
by Twins sisters
Summary: ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? ¿Una preciosa mansión con piscina en medio de Australia? Un DG muy especial... y otras parejas, mucho humor, una forma de pensar muy nuestra. Leanlo, disfrutenlo y, si quieren, dejen reviews :


_**Harry Potter y la profecía de R.A.B.**_

**Capitulo 1: De la muerte a una mansión en el desierto.**

**Draco y Ginny.**

**By: Twins Sisters **

**DRACO**

En el callejón Diagon se disputa un enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal... vale, ¿a qué coño viene tanto rollo? Estoy exagerando, por supuesto. Sólo somos cuatro gatos luchando… pero en su medida somos poderosos… o por lo menos yo… aunque yo me he limitado a observar. No quiero tener nada que ver con aurores y motífagos… sobre todo con estos últimos, que desgraciadamente es con los que tengo contacto.

No me he presentado, me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿a qué impone, eh? Tengo 17 años recién cumplidos, hace un mes… hoy es el 5 de Julio, un día que cambiará muchas vidas, empezando por la mía.

Mi tarea como observador es fácil: yo me apoyo contra una pared y masco chicle… como Voldemort no se fía de mí y piensa que soy un inepto por no tener el valor necesario para matar a Dumbledore. ¿Es verdad que soy un cobarde? ¿Es de cobardes apreciar la vida humana? ¿Es de valientes matar a gente que no se lo merece? Una persona que lo único que ha hecho ha sido proteger a los que le rodeaban ¿merece morir? En mi opinión no. Y mucho menos morir cuando está indefenso… bueno, esa fue mi posición un rato, pero en realidad deseaba que él me matara a mí, y así librarme de todo esto…

De la vida de un mortífago…

De mi vida…

¡Qué puto asco! Y todo por culpa del gilipollas de mi padre… si a él le gustan las artes oscuras, exterminar a los muggles, ¡genial, que lo haga! Pero a mí que me deje en paz. Como podéis ver quiero mucho a mi padre. Por que es tan amable, mentira, tan sincero, mentira, tan pelota… ¡¡me da asco! Es un lame culos… ¡y un maltratador de mierda, pega a mi madre sin ningún motivo (aunque ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor le pone ¡¡pero esa no es razón!), además a veces se le va la mano conmigo (y dudo que le ponga yo, porque desde que tengo conciencia no paro de ver mujeres ligeritas de ropa desfilando por casa…También cabe la posibilidad de que le pone causar dolor). Ya habéis visto lo buena persona que es mi padre… Se le coge cariño en cuanto lo conoces….

Me gustaría ser espía para la orden del Fénix, creo que se llama así, con la información que les he sacado a algunos mortífagos, gracias a la legeremancia, podría ayudarles mucho, pero se que no me aceptarían.

De pronto veo que un haz de luz violácea viene directo hacia mí. Me agacho a tiempo para que no me dé. Menos mal, no me molaría nada quedarme sin respirar, ¿quién es el gilipollas al que se le ha ocurrido lanzarme un hechizo durmiente? Han subido el número. Ahora hay veinte personas luchando y al ver una cabellera pelirroja siento como si el hechizo me hubiera dado de verdad: me cuesta respirar y creo que el corazón no me late (N/A: El hechizo no le ha dado, este niño es un exagerado).

Me encamino, entre mortífagos-aurores-y otra gente que lucha, hacia la cabellera perteneciente a Ginny Weasley. Siempre me pasa lo mismo: cuando la veo me quedo pasmado. Es una bonita chica de casi 16 años (hasta el 11 de Agosto nada), cabello rojo anaranjado cortado a capas y hasta la mitad de la espalda. Unos ojos castaños claros a juego con sus pecas, que son bastante visibles por su tez pálida. Y, como cada vez que la veo, me fijo en sus labios: sonrosados, carnosos, perfectos. Es alta (ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vi) aunque yo le sigo sacando alrededor de una cabeza. Está delgada, y tiene las curvas bastante marcadas. En pocas palabras: Ginny es perfecta. Va vestida con un top blanco que le recalca los pechos, eso me hace sospechar que no ha venido precisamente con su madre y sus hermanos, seguramente con Potter, una mini-mini-mini falda negra que más bien parece un cinturón y unas sandalias planas. Está preciosa. ¿Habéis notado que me gusta? Bueno, pues son solo imaginaciones vuestras. En realidad estoy enamorado de…

¿Qué coño hace ese mortífago? ¿La va a atacar? ¡No lo permitiré!

Corro hasta quedar entre Ginny y el mortífago justo cuando el hijo puta le lanza el Avada Kedavra que me da a mí en el pecho… y así muriendo a manos de mi padre.

Me hubiera haber gritado un ¡¡NO! O algo así, pero no me da tiempo, estoy muerto. A pesar de ello, siento como me caigo al suelo… tengo una sensación muy extraña, como si un aspirador se llevara mi alma (se lo que es un aspirador porque daba estudios muggles).

Me encuentro de pie, enfrente de mi cuerpo que ha caído sobre Ginny, haciéndola caer a ella… y se hizo la luz. No se de donde ha salido, pero estoy rodeado de una luz cegadora, y por miedo a quedarme ciego, cierro los ojos. Es irónico: si estoy muerto, ¿cómo me voy a quedar ciego?

No se porque la gente le tiene tanto miedo a la muerte, ¡morir es genial! Estoy en una paz espiritual de la ostia. No siento nada, solo paz y calma, y encima, como estoy muerto, no puedo ser un mortífago… ¡¡vamos, que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es morir!

En este momento veo imágenes, a pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados, pero no pertenecen a mi vida. Veo caras que no me suenan, y, voces que desconozco. Lo que quiere decir que eso de que cuando vas a morir ves tú vida delante de tus ojos es mentira: ves la vida de otro.

¡Qué bonito es morir! Me pregunto si llegaré a un Limbo, o si hay un cielo o un infierno… y si no existe nada de esto ¿A dónde iré? Aunque me podría acostumbrar a estar aquí para siempre, aunque tanta calma... me puedo llegar a estresar, lo cual también es irónico…

Siento que estoy desnudo, y aire, aire que viene desde abajo… como si estuviera cayendo, ¿voy al infierno? Intento agarrarme a algo, pero no hay nada, y no puedo abrir los ojos. En otras circunstancias quizás hubiera gritado, pero estando muerto, ¿para qué malgastar energías? Claro, que energías no tengo, porque estoy muerto.

Me preguntó si podré atravesar alguna pared, eso molaría. ¿Y si me he convertido en un fantasma? Que lastima que Hogwarts este cerrado, me hubiese gustado ir allí… pero después de todo dudo que me admitieran. Me pregunto si Ginny necesita un fantasma tan guapo como yo…

Siento que he caído en un mar, una piscina, o algo así. Estoy mojado, desnudo y tengo frío. Nado hacía arriba, necesito aire. Ya puedo abrir los ojos, y ante mi sorpresa descubro que estoy en una piscina, ¡¡y mi cuerpo es sólido!

Cuando saco la cabeza veo que es de noche. No conozco este lugar. Es una gran mansión, más grande que la mía, con jardines, piscina y un parque infantil. Vale, ahora estoy más perdido.

Si estoy muerto, ¿qué coño hago desnudo, con cuerpo y en la piscina de una mansión de noche? Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario cuando yo me he muerto era la 1 y algo del mediodía.

- ¡¡Hola!- me saluda una voz a mis espaldas que hace que me gire bruscamente para encontrarme con un chico que está sentado en el borde de la piscina y come galletas-. ¿Quieres galletas?- me pregunta ofreciéndomelas-.

- ¿Eh… donde estoy? ¿Estoy vivo?- vale, ahora estoy más confuso que antes. Parece que esto al chaval le pasa todos los días-.

- En Australia. Y si, estás vivo. Acabas de revivir- me informa sonriente. El chaval debe tener unos 18 años, pelo rojo oscuro, corto y desordenado, perilla, ojos verdes esmeralda. Está moreno, y es alto y de cuerpo atlético. Y preguntaréis ¿cómo lo sé? Sólo lleva el bañador de color negro-.

- ¿Revivir?- estoy atónito-. ¿me tomas el pelo?

- No, que va, con eso no bromeo: la última vez nos amenazaron con un cuchillo carnicero.

- ¿La última vez?

Guau, esto de morir es un puntazo: viene un tío y te anima la fiesta. Lo malo es que te vacila.

- Si. La última vez. Bueno sal de la piscina y te dejo algo de ropa. ¡¡Menos mal que mi hermana no está aquí! Que sino se nos pervierte más de lo que está…- el chico deja las galletas a un lado, se levanta y va a por una toalla-, ¿no piensas salir en todo el día?

- Si, ahora voy- me dirijo a la escalera de la piscina y las subo, cojo la toalla que me ofrece sonriente y me la pongo alrededor de la cintura. La situación parece que le causa risa-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Andrew Christopher Alb…- comienza, pero no le da tiempo a terminar, porque alguien sale de la casa y llama su atención-.

- Andy, ¿dónde están las galletas?... ¿por qué le has dado a un amigo tuyo la toalla de la sirenita de tú hermana?- la persona que ha salido de la casa es una mujer, al parecer la madre del muchacho (cada vez creo más que esto es un sueño), pelirroja como él, con el pelo por la cintura, y los mismos ojos del muchacho. Es un poco más baja que él, y su tez es más blanca. Está delgada y tiene unas bonitas curvas. Va vestida con un vestido veraniego de color azul marino y unos tacones altos a juego-.

- Acaba de llegar- señala al cielo y añade-: de pa'lli.

- ¿Estás diciendo que estaba muerto o que se ha caído de un avión?

- Creo que estaba muerto- responde el muchacho con una bonita sonrisa a su madre-. Tenemos que fundar un club: "El club de los muertos"

- Andy, eso no tiene gracia. ¿De verdad estás muerto?

- Si… bueno, aunque parezca un chiste malo es verdad.

- A mi me parece un chiste bueno- interviene Andy-.

- Cállate Andy. ¿Cuál es tú nombre, chico?- me pregunta dulcemente la mujer-.

- Draco Malfoy, señora- la mujer se muerde el labio inferior con preocupación, y enseguida sonríe-.

- No me digas señora ni me trates de usted, ¡qué todavía soy muy joven!- se ofende la mujer, aunque sigue sonriendo-. Yo soy Lily. ¿Ya te has presentado, Andy?

- A medias. Iba por el tercer nombre…

- Pues todavía te quedaba la pila y media, cariño. Vamos dentro que tendrás hambre, Draco.

- Claro, y tú hijo, ¿qué? ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- dramatiza Andy-.

- Te has comido las galletas de tu hermana, ¿todavía tienes hambre?

- No me he comido las galletas de mi hermana, sólo las he chupado para que no se las envíes- se defiende el pelirrojo. Este muchacho me hace gracia-. ¡Ah!- Lily le ha dado una colleja-. Que bruta eres, mami. Me has hecho daño tío, esto no va quedar así. La has pifiado, tronco, complicándome la vida. Ya nadie puede ayudarte…

- ¡¡Andy! Cállate.

- Es que se me va la pinza porque no me quieres y las galletas a…

- ¡¡Andy eso estaba bien cuando tenías 3 años! ¡No ahora que tienes 19!- huí, le eché uno menos al describirlo-.

- Yo no me acuerdo de nada de cuando tenía 3 años…

- ¡¡Pues mejor!- esta tía se está irritando-. Vamos a dentro.

- ¡¡PAPÁ, MÁS MUERTOS EN EL JARDÍN!- grita Andy al entrar en su casa por la puerta de la cocina. Si antes tenía la impresión de que esta casa era grande, ahora la tengo mayor. De la cocina vamos a una especie de sala de juegos en la que un hombre está sentado en un sillón, de espaldas a nosotros, y veía en la tele la película de la sirenita-. ¡¡Papá, hazme caso!- se queja Andy tirando del brazo del hombre-.

- ¿No os recuerda a nadie Ariel?- pregunta el hombre zafándose de su hijo-.

- James, has visto la película 5 veces desde que se fue la niña, ¡¡y se ha ido está mañana!

- Calla, que la voy a ver más veces. El perrito ha ido a buscar provisiones al ala Sur.

- Papá, tenemos un "regresado"- gruñe Andy dándole una patada a un sillón cercano-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- ¡¡Pero si te lo he gritado desde la cocina!

- Ah, es que, la tele está muy alta- se disculpa el hombre, levantándose y parando la película. Cuando le veo de pies a cabeza un nombre aparece en mis labios sin proponérmelo-.

- Potter.

- ¿Si? ¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he visto en alguna parte, pero no caigo- Andy es bastante parecido a él, pero Andy tiene más rasgos de Lily. Tiene el pelo negro azabache, los ojos almendrados y unas gafas redondas y es más alto que Andy, o que yo mismo. Va vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros-. Soy James Potter.

- No, señor, sólo he oído hablar de usted… y decían que estaba muerto.

- Trátame de tu, por favor. ¿Quién eres?

- Yo, soy- de pronto me cuesta muchísimo decir mi nombre, ¿y si de repente me empieza a lanzar maldiciones y me vuelven a matar? No estoy preparado para dos muertes en un mismo día-…. C…- vale, pensaba que conocía mi nombre, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo de cómo me llamo, y casi digo que me llamo como su hijo: Christopher… espera un momento, ¿Potter tiene un hermano mayor?...-.

- Ey, chaval, ¿estás bien?- la voz de James parece preocupada… al igual que el rostro de Lily. Andy a desaparecido pero se oyen sus gritos: "TÍO, OTRO MUERTO". Se le va un poco la pinza, ¡cada vez me cae mejor!-.

- Draco Malfoy- de pronto tengo ganas de echar a correr por la forma de cómo me mira James. Sus ojos brillan de furia, y está muy serio, creo que sabe lo de Dumbledore, así que doy un paso atrás asustado, pero una mano se posa sobre mi hombro derecho-.

- No tengas miedo, Draco- me dice Lily- no va a hacerte nada….

- Explícame lo de Dumbledore- a pesar de que su voz era dura y seria, no era un orden, y me animo a contárselo-.

- Nada fue lo que pareció. Yo no hice nada, fue Snape. Al principio era mi misión, pero descubrió, Snape, que yo no iba ha hacerlo así que lo hizo él todo: casi mata a Katie Bell y a Ron Weasley, metió a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, mató a Dumbledore… cuando este estaba indefenso. Yo sólo tenía que llevarme el mérito.

- ¿Esperas que me crea que Quejicus no quería el mérito?- al principio no pillo lo de Quejicus, pero me doy cuenta de que se refiere a Snape a tiempo para no parecer idiota-.

- Hizo una promesa irrompible: me tenía que proteger. Y si no cumplía mi misión, Voldemort me mataría. Además no se podía saber que él me había ayudado, por que era mi prueba de lealtad… y el castigo para vengarse de los errores de mi padre.

- Ves James, eso cuadra. Y en tres…

- Si yo le creo, Lily, no me tienes que convencer- James esboza una leve sonrisa y anuncia, como si pidiera lo que quiere comer-: yo me pido matar a Snape, me da igual lo que diga Sally, es mío- y añade como arrepentido-: debí dejar que lo matara Dave. Nos ha causado demasiados problemas

- A la hora de repartir quién mata a quién, va a ver unas peleas…- apunta Lily-.

- No te creas- dice una voz a mis espaldas-, yo me pido matar a Draco Malfoy… y a Bella, por supuesto- giro bruscamente la cabeza, repito: no estoy preparado para morir dos veces el mismo día. Me encuentro a Sirius Black, que me apunta con la varita, y tiene a los pies unas bolsas de palomitas y otros snacks, parece haber oído únicamente la última frase de Lily-.

- No te pongas como loco, que el que lo hizo todo es una persona a la que quieres mucho- lo último lo ha dicho con más ironía que la que puede tener una frase-.

- No jodas, ¿lo hizo Snape? Nunca creí que tuviera tanto valor…

- No lo tiene nada de valor, lo hizo cuándo estaba indefenso, ¿a eso lo llamas valor?- vale, se que no tendría que decir nada, no vaya a ser que me vaya ha hacer daño, pero no he podido evitarlo: me jode.

- No, yo llamo valor para Snape demostrarle a Albus que está de parte de los mortífagos y atacarle cuando estuviese armado- me responde más calmado. Black es un hombre alto, un poco más que James (N/A: Jo, que altos son todos, ¡¡y que buenos están!), tiene el cabello corto, negro, y los ojos grises oscuros, como los míos. Eso me sorprende mucho, porque me veo reflejado en su mirada. Yo creo que nos parecemos bastante. Más aun de lo que yo creía. Y como yo, tiene un cierto atractivo irresistible (no es que me guste tirarme flores, me lo han dicho muchas veces las chicas). Está delgado y tiene cuerpo atlético, y con unos abdominales muy bien marcados. Llevaba, al igual que Andy, unas bermudas rojas-. Bueno, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

- Eso lo tendría que decir yo- se queja la pelirroja-.

- Jo, es que me hacía ilu decírselo a alguien… - bromea Sirius. Nunca me imaginé que Sirius Black tuviera sentido del humor. Yo pensé que se parecía, en el carácter, más bien a Snape o a mi padre. Hombre, si te dicen que es un asesino en serie y que se ha fugado de una cárcel de la cual nadie se ha escapado y que es un mortífago, te fijas en los asesinos-mortífagos que tienes más cerca-. Bueno, ¿y quién te ha matado?

- Mi padre- respondo con mucha alegría-.

- ¿Tú padre?

- ¿Qué padre es capaz de matar a su propio hijo?- se escandaliza Lily-.

- El mío- respondo-, aunque creo que no sabía que era yo… me interpuse entre la maldición Avada Kedavra y una bonita chica.

- Si la tía mereciese la pena yo también lo haría- apunta Andy entrando por donde Sirius había entrado antes-.

- Yo creo que a ti te cortaría el rollo- empiezo a cogerles confianza: me caen bien-: es pelirroja.

- Si, me ha cortado el rollo... ¡y eso que no la he visto!

- Por mucho que os guste hablar de chicas, estamos en cosas serias- sentencia Lily sonriendo levemente-. Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa, Draco.

- Ven, yo te presto algo…

- Claro, Andy, no se la voy a dejar yo- ironiza Lily-.

- Que graciosa, mami. Te mereces un aplauso, pero… ¡no te lo voy a dar!- sin más que decir Andy me agarra del antebrazo y me arrastra diciendo-: ven, no te vayas a perder que esta casa es enorme.

La verdad es que no exagera, si me deja solo en esta casa me perdería, no me encontrarían hasta dentro de cincuenta años y todavía llevaría puesta la ridícula toalla de la sirenita.

- ¿Nos vamos de fiesta?- me sugiere Andy con una sonrisa-. A si conoces Australia…

- Pero Australia es muy grande…- le replico mirándolo con asombro-. Vale, vamos. ¿Tú lo conoces bien?

- Si, como si hubiese nacido aquí. Mira, este es mi cuarto- entramos en una habitación enorme, de suelo de madera y paredes pintadas cada una de un color (roja, azul, verde y amarilla). Al dar tres pasos, o tal vez más, dentro de la habitación, oigo un zumbido que se acerca a mí a gran velocidad por mi izquierda y por mi derecha. Instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás justo antes de que dos bludgers, una por cada lado, se chocan donde antes se encontraba mi cabeza y acto seguido se volvieron a las paredes-.

- ¿Qué coño era eso?

- ¿Unas bludgers?

- Me refiero a por que me han intentado atacar- me explico yo como si Andy fuera tonto-.

- ¿Por qué es lo que hacen?- sonríe y luego me aclara-: es un sistema de seguridad, Debby y Vicky atacan a los desconocidos.

- ¿Le has puesto nombre a unas bludgers?

- Si, la quaffle se llama Kimmy y la snitch Sindy. ¡Son mis cuatro chicas favoritas!

- En Hogwarts yo era buscador… desde segundo hasta quinto.

- Lo dices desanimado, ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre me obligaba a jugar como buscador porque decía que era el puesto más importante. Siempre he querido ser el defensa del equipo nacional de fútbol.

- ¿No te gusta el Quidditch?

- Si, me hubiera gustado jugar como golpeador.

- Entonces te encariñaras rápidamente con Debby y Vicky, les encanta que las acaricien- lo dice como si las bludgers fueran unas mascotas que yo me he empeñado en comprar y ahora tengo que hacerme responsable de ellas-. Además, una vez que te conocen ya no te atacan.

- ¿Y que hay que hacer para que te conozcan?

- Decirles cosas bonitas, hablar con ellas como si fueran chicas a las que te quieres ligar……. Toma – Andy me da un paquete con boxers sin estrenar- los compró mi madre el otro día y todavía no he utilizado ninguno. Hay ropa en el armario, coge la que te de la gana, ¡pero recuerda que vamos a salir de fiesta!- saca ropa para él mismo y empieza a vestirse-. Oye si te da corte cambiarte delante de mí, vete al baño que esta allí- ni siquiera se donde ha señalado, yo estoy atento a la ropa, acabo de ver unos vaqueros que me llaman la atención-. Vale, tío, pasa más de mí.

- Lo intentaré- sonrío yo que ya tengo todo lo que me voy a poner-. ¿Tengo que ir descalzo?

- Los zapatos están en ese armario de ahí. Ey, hoy duermes en mi cuarto.

- Joder, con la peazo de casa que tenéis, ya podíais dejarme un cuarto….

- 1) Todavía no conoces la casa; 2) no hay ninguna habitación preparada, a no ser que quieras dormir entre sirenitas y te aseguro que da un poco de miedo… son un poquito diabólicas; 3) no nos vamos a poner a recorrer toda la casa a las 8 de la mañana para despertar a mi madre y que nos eche la bronca por llegar tan pronto.

- Dirás tarde- le corrijo poniéndome unos zapatos-.

- Yo las 8 de la mañana lo considero temprano….

**GINNY**

¡HE CONSEGUIDO QUE MI MADRE ME DEJE VENIR "SOLA" AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON! Bueno, digo "sola" porque me ha asignado un guardaespaldas, Remus Lupin. Aunque más que un guardaespaldas, parece mi hermano Bill, me apoya en todo y me consiente. Da igual que la falda no me tape casi ni las bragas, si a mi me gusta, él va y me la compra. A pesar de que yo traigo dinero, él insiste en comprármela. Es como si me hubiese adoptado, desde siempre a sido así conmigo. Remus Lupin es genial.

La cosa es, ¿por qué hemos venido al Callejón Diagon? La respuesta es sencilla, me aburro soberanamente encerrada en Grimmauld Place, era más divertido cuando estaba Sirius. Era una de esas personas de las que nunca te cansas y que te contagia su hiperactividad y entusiasmo.

Ahora mismo, paseamos tranquilamente por la calle, no hay muchas personas. Es agradable ir así, al menos para mí, creo que Remus no piensa lo mismo, él va cargado de bolsas hasta arriba.

- Remus, ¿por qué nunca hablas de ti?- es una pregunta que hace tiempo que quería hacerle-.

- Exactamente ¿qué quieres saber?- sonríe amablemente-.

- No se, si estas casado… algo.

- Si, estoy casado.

- OH, ¿y tienes hijos?

- Si, uno.

- ¿A si? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?- no puedo evitar la curiosidad que tengo en estos momentos-.

- Se llama David y tiene tu edad – sonríe Remus-.

- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ellos?

- Porque de mi mujer estoy en procesos de divorcio y mi hijo esta en un internado.

- ¿En cual?- vale, parezco una cotilla, pero este hombre siempre a despertado mi curiosidad-.

- Lo metió su madre- me dice inventándose justificar-. Esta en Durmstrang.

- ¿Y porque no esta en Hogwarts?

- No lo se, su madre le inscribió allí y le va bastante bien.

- ¿No te preocupa la afición que hay en ese colegio por las artes oscuras?

- No, Sam nunca dejaría que tuviéramos un hijo que fuera mago oscuro- me asegura Remus. No os podéis hacer una idea de las ganas que tengo de preguntarle si su hijo esta bueno, voy a intentar contenerme para que no me tache de salida o algo así-.

De repente se empiezan a oír gritos, Remus saca rápidamente la varita y tira las bolsas al suelo (NOOOO, MI HERMOSA ROPA, NOOOO).

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

- Prepárate, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pe… ¿para que?

- Para correr- me responde seriamente-.

- Remus, me estas asustando- los gritos se hacen más fuertes, el caos empieza a surgir-.

- ¡CORRE!- Remus deja de mirarme y dirige se mirada dorada hacia el cielo, yo le imito y veo con horror que encima de nuestras cabezas hay una enorme calavera verde de la cual sale una serpiente-.

- Ni de coña me voy, Remus. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si llego a casa sin ti?- le pregunto con inocencia, totalmente fingida-.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que me pasaría si llego a casa sin ti? No es discutible, tú te vas- dice firmemente-.

- Ya me he enfrentado antes a los mortífagos, y no les tengo ningún miedo- y la ganadora del oscar por su interpretación en "Una chica valiente, toda una Gryffindor" es… ¡¡GINNY WEASLEY! ¡¡Espero que esto sólo sea una broma! No quiero enfrentarme a mortífagos otra vez, son feos, malos y algunos huelen mal-.

- No te separes de mi- me ordena con voz que no admite suplicas, creo que se imagina lo que le haría mi madre si…-.

Camino detrás de Remus, hacia el foco de gritos. Creo que hubiese sido mejor marcharme como me ordenó. Alguien se choca contra mí y me hace caer al suelo. Este es el momento en el que cualquier persona sacaría la varita, pero como yo soy tonta, no la saco, prefiero levantarme y descubrir que en pocos segundos he perdido a Remus. ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Ummm… pero si es la pequeña Weasley, aunque estas muy crecidita- murmura una voz a mi oído, me estremezco y me giro para mirar a la persona que ha dicho eso. Se trata de un mortífago, que al mirarme de frente baja su mirada hacia mis pechos.

- ¿Quién coño eres?- como no deje de mirarme los pechos le corto su "varita"-.

- OH, que mal hablada. Me encanta- con la mano con la que no sostiene la varita y me acaricia el pelo. Yo le miro con asco, le aparto la mano y me alejo de él sacando la varita (¡¡por fin, Ginny, reaccionaste!) -. ¿Vas a poner resistencia? Ummm eso me pone aun más.

- Ya, pero tú no vas a probar nada- sin más miramientos, el mortífago me va a atacar, no sin antes decir-.

- Me va a encantar follarte cuando estés muerta, será como hacerlo con una muñeca de porcelana. Avada…- me cubro la cabeza con los brazos y cierro los ojos. Si, tengo miedo ¿y que? Oigo el resto del hechizo y espero mi muerte eminente, pero esta no llega. ¿Habrá fallado el mortífago? Abro los ojos y veo como un cuerpo cae, como a cámara lenta, hacia mí. Miro al mortífago que iba a matarme, se ha quitado la máscara, es Lucius Malfoy, y mira con terror el cuerpo que esta cayéndose. De repente del cuerpo sale una fuerte luz verde que enviste contra Lucius y este cae muerto. Finalmente el cuerpo cae sobre mí, haciéndome caer también. (N/A: Se supone que la escena esta pasa muy deprisa, lo que pasa es que para Ginny ocurre a cámara lenta, entre otras cosas porque el miedo la paraliza…)-.

La persona que ha caído encima mía parece que esta muerta, y creo que es un mortífago. Con dificultad lo quito de encima mío y descubro que si es un mortífago. ¿Por qué se ha puesto delante? Es un verdadero enigma pero me ha salvado la vida.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿quiero saber quien es? Por una parte si, pero por otra… me aterra saber quien es. ¿Y si le conozco? ¿Y si fue mi amigo o amiga? Creo que es un chico. ¿Y si he salido con él? (Harry seguro que no es.)

Vale, tengo que quitarle la máscara, no podría vivir sin saber quien fue la persona que dio su vida por mí. Joder, que mal suena…

Lentamente acerco mis manos temblorosas a la máscara y comienzo a levantarla muy despacio.

Tiene una barbilla muy mona. Unos labios mmm, si no estuviera muerto, me encantaría besarlos. Una nariz perfecta, recta y ni muy larga ni corta, no se es perfecta. Gracias a dios, tiene los ojos cerrados, me hubiera dado un infarto ver a una persona muerta con los ojos abiertos, me da mal rollo.

Ahora que me fijo bien en su rostro, en sus perfectos rasgos, me suena mucho. Creo que lo conozco.

¡OH, mierda! Es Draco Malfoy. Increíble, ¿él se ha interpuesto entre una maldición asesina y yo? ¿Ha sacrificado su vida por mí, una Weasley?

Si el hecho de que un mortífago me salvara me dejo de piedra, esto ya es demasiado inverosímil. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

No puedo aguantar más y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Que alguien se haya sacrificado por mí me conmueven profundamente.

Me fijo que tiene un colgante precioso con forma de lágrima, es una piedra de color azul traslúcida. Me llama, alargo la mano para observarla mejor y al cogerla noto que está muy caliente. No se si llevármela o no, en cierto modo quiero recordarlo y eso me impulsa a quedármelo. Con cuidado le desabrocho el cierre de la cadena de plata de la que cuelga la lágrima. No la suelto pero no dejo de abrazar al cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy.

Noto como alguien mueve el cuerpo de Draco, me asusto, pero me doy cuenta de que solo es Remus que comprueba si sigue vivo.

- He visto lo que ha pasado, siento no haber podido llegar antes. ¿Tú estas bien?- ante su pregunta asiento débilmente-. No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él- me dice, ahora le sube un poco la manga izquierda a Draco, creo que comprueba si está marcado como mortífago-. No se si te consolará algo, pero no está marcado… Debemos irnos ya.

- No, me tengo que quedar con él, no le podemos abandonar.

- Ginny, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo aquí e irnos. Vamos, tu madre estará preocupada.

- ¡Pero merece tener un entierro digno!

- Lo tendrá, su madre hará lo propio. Venga, es tarde- Remus me ayuda a levantarme y nos ponemos en camino, aunque de vez en cuando miro hacia el cadáver de Draco, que cada vez esta más lejos-.

- Remus.

- ¿Qué?

- No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¡¡Hola!** **Aquí tenemos un new capitulo de una new historia. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que dejéis algún que otro review. **

**¡¡Adew!**

**Twins Sisters**

**Holly y Sam**


End file.
